


Today also, at this place

by Minatsuki



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, angsty enough?, but not blood related, one sided feeling, they're brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatsuki/pseuds/Minatsuki
Summary: Luke always have a feeling toward his brother.And for today also, he waited for him.At that park.





	

 

Luke has an undying love of his brother. Before anyone’s judge, he and this brother isn’t related by blood. He had been adopted to this family because of their mother doesn’t care about her children. So she simply adopted one bigger child to the family to take care of Luke and Jonathan. Good thing she’s no longer here, but the bad thing is… Mom and brother had a fight when Luke was 16.

In middle of her rage, Mom’s decided to throw him out of our house and told him that he’s not welcomed in this family anymore. That he should just live under a sewer like a little rat. Luke couldn’t forget that moment. His brother looked so calm even all that shit happened. He slowly picked up his backpack that was dropped when he was pushed around by Mom. He even bowed a little to her before he disappeared in the shadow from town light in middle of night.

‘No!’ He screamed. ‘Don’t do this to me!’ He pleaded. Luke got out from the house and searched for his brother. But no matter how many times he did, his brother can’t be found anywhere.

The shadow of the town has consumed his brother.

 

 

“No!”

Luke wakes up. A surge of relief comes to him as he realized that it was just a dream.

Even though he knew it wasn’t a dream but just a mere past.

He puts one of his arm to his eyes, trying to calm his head. He hears footsteps on the background and he already knows who that is. There’s only one person in this house, and he know that person really cares about him.

“Are you alright, Luke?”

Luke peeked a bit, under his arm that cover his eyes. A pair of consent blue eyes look at him worriedly. He sighed a bit before giving a reply.

“Yeah, just the usual you know”

Jonathan looks more worried after his reply. He knows Luke had been constantly having a nightmare where he can’t stop his loved one from leaving his life. He knows Luke’s crush from the very start. And he too, loved his big brother even though not as much as his older brother Luke. But he loved Luke too and seeing him constantly dread waiting hurts him so much.

“Are you… still going to usual place?” Jonathan asks worriedly.

“Yeah…”

“You… should rest up a bit. I can wait there in your place in case he got back”

Jonathan really hope that he would get back to sleep. Luke really needs a peaceful sleep. But Luke doesn’t seemed to agree.

“I’m still going. Maybe he would come back after knowing how much I wait for him after this 3 years”

 

Jonathan wants to argue about that, but he knows there’s no point from that. He’s the only person who knows how hard-headed this brother of him. There’s no way he’d change his mind.

“Sigh, alright. At least have some breakfast before going” Jonathan handed him some sandwiches and small carton of milk. “I’ll go to my classes now. And after I’m done, I’ll join you for a bit. Don’t be late at your evening shift alright?”

“Yes, Daddy” Luke mocks and chuckles.

After Jonathan is gone, Luke gobbles the sandwiches and the milk. He immediately dressed up and go out to the park.

The promised park.

The park is quite near at his old home. He, Jonathan, and his big brother Ryan used to play together here. At that time, there wasn’t much children around here. In the past, Luke had worried that they’re the last children in this world that can play in this sandbox in the park. How silly isn’t it? Now there’s more residence around it and more children playing in sandbox.

There’s so much memories in this park. Once they played hide and seek around here. Luke was so skilled at it and his brothers can’t find him. Until it was evening, Luke began to worry that his brothers still looking at him. He actually cheat a bit at that time, because he hid beyond the area limit. He looked around and saw there’s nobody at all on the street. Luke got scared and run to the park, where his big brother was waiting with Jonathan.

“Oh, thank Lord! You finally here!”

“Hey, I saw you coming from that street, you cheatsy bastard! I thought we only hid in the park!” Jonathan yelled.

But Luke didn’t care. He felt relieved he finally found his way back to his brothers. He hugged both of them tightly.

“Seriously if you’re that scared, you shouldn’t hid beyond the area. I’m almost freak out when I realized you’re not here” Ryan said.

“…but why all of you still here? It’s already this late and I thought you already head home” Luke asked, between his sniffles.

Ryan smiled and caressed his head. “Because I know you’re going back here. That’s why I decided to wait here. If in the future one of us didn’t find the others, you should wait here in the park.”

“…what if there’s a stranger comes and trying to kidnap us?” Jonathan asked.

“Then you should kick him in his balls and hide in the bushes until I come! If you’re waiting here, I’m definitely showed up!” Ryan replied. “Now let’s go home! Aren’t you feel hungry yet?”

Now that he thinks about it, Luke never know that Ryan told that because he really cares about them or just because it’s his ‘duty’ as the big brother in the house. It might be a lie because it was his obliged to act like that.

But deep down on his heart, he hopes that he truly said at bottom of his heart. That’s why he keeps waiting here, for him.

But he still didn’t showed up today.

 

 

On the next day, Jonathan is surprised with the uncommon visitor on their apartment. Two tall men in military uniform with a coat is saluting to them.

“Is this a house of Patterson?” One of them asked.

“…um yes? Do you need something from us?”

“Do you know Ryan Patterson?”

“Yes…” Jonathan become more confused as he speaks his long lost brother’s name. Luke sneaks up from behind.

The two men whispered to each other a bit and nod as if they’re in agreement.

“We regretfully come to inform you that Ryan Patterson had been Killed in Action in a recent battle. Military will compensate and help with your loss. And… we’re truly sorry about that. He’s a great man. He really is.”

The news is so shocking to them that both of them doesn’t know how to react. But the first down to break down is Luke. His knee is down to the floor and he keeps wheezing, as if trying to catch oxygen that his lungs fails to. Jonathan rubs his back slowly to calm him down, and he realizes the two men are still there.

“Aren’t you done with your job now? Go away!” Jonathan throws them out and slams the door behind them. Then he get back to Luke.

The news gets him too, but he’s too worried about his ‘only’ brother now. He grabs a glass of water and give it to Luke. Jonathan hugs him and keeps rubbing his back. But that would only makes Luke cries even harder.

“I hadn’t had a chance to tell him! I can no longer tell him now!”

Jonathan only keep rubbing his back and whispered “Let it out, let it out”

“I’ve been waiting for 3 years! Three fucking years! And now they told me that he’s gone forever!”

After yelling, Luke wheezes again.

“What should I do now? Everything… everything is painful… Please let me wake up from this nightmare…”

Luke clutches on his chest with one of his hand, the part that he thought hurts the most. His other hand clutches on his brother’s shoulder. There’s nothing Jonathan can reply without making it worse.

So he just keep silent.

 

  

After calming down, Luke grabs his coat he usually wears outside.

“Where are you going, Luke?” Jonathan asks concernedly.

“Just the usual, I thought I’m going to have a farewell on that place now…” Luke says. His voice cracks.

“I’m going with you, I need to say farewell to that place too” Jonathan said while he grabs his own coat.

“Huh, serve yourself”

“Luke, I know your feeling… I know this is hard… It’s hard for me too… seeing you like this”

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FEELING!? This God damn feeling I’ve always felt in this last 5 years! Don’t act like you know all about me!”

Luke’s words hurts Jonathan. It hurts him a lot. But he know he didn’t really mean it.

“I know Luke. I’m your brother and I’m always with you since my birth. I know your feeling. Even though it might not as strong as yours, but I TOO feel sad you know!? Please… please don’t leave me alone…” Jonathan pleads as he grabs Luke’s arm tightly. As he feels he would lose him if he loosen his grip.

“…alright. Let’s not waste our times arguing”

“Yeah…”

 

 

When they reach the park, the children is still playing in a sandbox. But sounds of children playing happily in the park seems better than sounds of silence between them.

“I just noticed this place is so bright, it’s no wonder I got tan” Luke says, tried to break the ice between them.

“Hahaha, yeah. When you start doing it, I’m pretty sure you’re going to beach”

“Haah, and that just started 3 years ago huh? I felt like I spend most of my time waiting here”

Jonathan looks at Luke, with serene eyes.

“3 years ago is quite a long time, man. That means we’ve been lived together by ourselves for 3 years right? That’s something”

The moment Ryan got kicked out from the family, Jonathan and Luke decided to get themselves a home because they protested at her. At first their mother didn’t agree, but since they’re persistent, she let them anyway.

“Hngrrh” Luke stretch a bit. “3 years huh, now what I have to do… I’ve got free time in the morning now…”

“I don’t know, use it as you like. Maybe you should add shifts to your work, or go to College, or just lazying around. I’m pretty sure we’re good for few more years”

Since their mother died, they got quite sum of money from inheritance. They never had problem with money.

“Heh, especially with a new source of money” Luke shrugs.

“Come to think about that, how did they know about our house? Brother never knows about our new address isn’t he?”

“Dunno, maybe because we’re Patterson”

“I’m not sure we’re the only Patterson in this town”

“In that case, maybe you should ask the military or ask the dead person himself.” Luke said. “Which means we’d never get the answer”

Jonathan feels sad when his brother said that.

“Don’t use ‘dead’, it is inappropriate”

“But it is true isn’t it? I need to remind myself that this is happening you know…”

Suddenly a grumbling sounds come from Luke. Jonathan only chuckles a bit.

“Hungry makes you sad isn’t it? Let’s get something to eat” Jonathan invites as he stands up.

“Sure, your treat isn’t it?”

“You sure know how to use the circumstances”

Luke smiled, probably the most realistic one he ever did today.

As they walked toward the gate of the park, a man with a beret, a sunglasses and long coat approach them.

“Oh? You’re leaving early today?”

Jonathan and Luke don’t recognize him.

“I noticed either of you would usually sit down in the park like waiting for someone. Are you not going to today?”

“Ah yes, sir. Actually this is probably our last time to visit this park.”

“Hmm, that’s too bad. May I know the reason?”

Jonathan and Luke look at each other for a glance.

“Um, someone just told us that our brother had died, and we no longer have reason to wait for him here”

The man looked a bit nervous for a moment. And then he says.

“Then, are you going for a lunch now?”

“That’s the plan, sir”

“Hmm, do you mind if…”

The man takes off the beret, showed his familiar brown hair.

“A man that have no longer have name nor graveyard…”

Then he takes off sunglasses, showed his familiar hazel eyes.

“Joining you?”

It’s him. He didn’t change much from before, both of them sure it’s him.

Their brother, Ryan has finally appeared before them.

And the first thing that comes into their mind is…

Tackle him

 

“OW!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a happy end ohmtoonz! Though they're not really in relationship.  
> I felt petty now... should I make 2nd part of it?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
